Sgt. Drake Alexander
Though he is incredibly agile and strong in hand-to-hand combat, Sergeant Alexander was injured and weaponless after being whisked away to Valhalla by Jandar. Healed by the Kyrie Kelda, he was then given two powerful weapons by Jandar: The Katana of Thorian, and Bleakwoode's Grapple Gun. He learned to use them quickly, for Jandar's forces were already under attack. The Katana, an enchanted sword that channels the powers of the great warrior Thorian, obscures Alexander's Image from afar, making him almost impossible to strike. With his magical sword, his laser-guided Grapple Gun and his steely will to conquer evil. Sgt. Alexander has become one of Jandar's best soldiers. Stats *Life: 5 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 6 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 110 Abilities *'Thorian Speed': Opponents' figures must be adjacent to Sgt. Drake Alexander to attack him with a normal attack. *'Grapple Gun 25': Instead of Sgt. Drake Alexander's normal move, he may move only one space. This space may be up to 25 levels higher. When using the Grapple Gun, all engagement rules still apply. Synergy *May benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Leadership movement bonus ability. *May benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Attack Enhancement ability. *Is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'What kind of attacks does Thorian Speed protect from?' Can Sgt. Drake Alexander be hit by any ranged attacks? Sgt. Drake Alexander can be hit by any ranged '''Special' Attacks only. He cannot be hit by normal attacks unless they are from an engaged opponent. (Hasbro FAQ)'' *'Downward Movement for Grapple Gun' Can Sgt. Drake Alexander travel down up to 25 levels with his Grapple Gun without taking falling damage? No, The wording for Grapple Gun states: “This space may be up to 25 levels HIGHER.” If Sgt. Drake Alexander travels down, he would take falling damage like any other figure. His Grapple Gun only helps him to travel up, not down. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Upward Movement with Grapple over Battlement - less than 25' Can Sgt. Drake Alexander Grapple onto a Fortress Wall Walk that is 10 levels high, but has a battlement on it? This battlement would cause him to go up 12, but down 2 to get to the level 10 Fortress Wall Walk. Yes, his total upward movement was less than his Grapple Gun’s 25 level limit. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Upward Movement with Grapple over Battlement - more than 25' Can Sgt. Drake Alexander Grapple onto a Fortress Wall Walk that is exactly 25 levels higher, has a battlement on it? This battlement would cause him to go up 27 levels, but down 2 to get to the level 25 Fortress Wall Walk. No, because his total upward movement was more than his Grapple Gun’s 25 level limit. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Grappling Over A Ruin' Can Sgt. Drake Alexander Grapple over a ruin and onto the hex on the other side? Yes he can, as long as the addition height of the ruin (6 levels) does not exceed his Grapple Gun’s total height limit of 25 levels. Note, if he does Grapple over the ruin, he will take falling damage on the other side (fall of 6 levels). (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy While Drake doesn't have the greatest defense in the game, he more than makes up for it with his Thorian Speed and Grapple Gun 25 Special Powers. Enemies must be adjacent to hit him with anything except Special Attacks. Once they get near him, he can attack with 6 attack dice (more if he is strategically placed on height)! When the game was first released, few figures had ranged special attacks, as more figures have been released with them, Drake is no longer the sure safe bet he once was, however he has remained one of the most popular figures in the game - only to be beaten by the Mark 2 version of himself. However (like with Raelin), the original is cheaper then Mark 2, allowing for a more powerful army. =Sgt. Drake Alexander (Mark 2)= Drake Alexander is often commandeered as one of Jandar’s most skilled and deadliest warriors. Sgt. Alexander was once a soldier in World War II. On Valhalla, his command of Jandar’s Northern Army and his fearless heroics in battle have become legendary. Now, Drake Alexander has a new mission. He leads a special squad of heroes through the Volcarren Wasteland and into the deadly uncharted swamp. With a new grappling-gun attached to his arm, a gift from Zetacron, Drake Alexander moves through all levels of the Ticalla Jungle like a shadow. The jungle holds a dangerous mystery, and if anyone can bring back information on what that danger might be, it’s the Sergeant and his team of heroes. Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 6 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 170 Abilities *'Thorian Speed': Opponents' figures must be adjacent to Sgt. Drake Alexander to attack him with a normal attack. *'Grapple Arm': Instead of his normal move, Sgt. Drake Alexander may use his Grapple Arm. Grapple Arm has a move of 4. When counting spaces for Grapple Arm, ignore elevations. Drake may grapple over water without stopping, over figures wtihout becoming engaged, and over obstacles such as ruins. Drake may not grapple more than 45 levels up or down in a single Grapple Arm move. If Drake is engaged when he starts his Grapple Arm move, he will take any leaving engagement attacks. *'Pistol Fire Special Attack': Range 5 Attack 3 Drake may not use Pistol Fire Special Attack to attack a figure who follows Jandar. Synergy *May benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Leadership movement bonus ability. *May benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Attack Enhancement ability. *Is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'What kind of attacks does Thorian Speed protect from?' Can Sgt. Drake Alexander be hit by any ranged attacks? Sgt. Drake Alexander can be hit by any ranged '''Special' Attacks only. He cannot be hit by normal attacks unless they are from an engaged (adjacent) opponent. (Hasbro FAQ)'' Strategy The improved Drake has a slightly better defense and when combined with his slightly better life and retained Thorian Speed, he is much harder to take down in a fair fight. So don't fight fair, bring figures that can prevent him from defending (such as James Murphy) or can bypass his defense and life altogether (such as Braxas). Anyone who lets Drake near them must suffer his 6 attack dice and unlike the original Drake, this version has a ranged special attack allowing him to strike at enemies from afar or bypass some special defences. Unlike the Raelins, both versions for Drake play with the same basic strategy: direct assault. This figure remains the most popular figure in the entire game. Trivia * Sgt. Alexander serves a wide role, not just in the game's major scenarios but as a character in some of the early commercials and web movies. He appears frequently in all these media, fighting alongside other heroes such as Raelin. * In one instance, he claims that he's fighting so he can return home and save his fellow soldiers whom he "left in a mud-hole half a world away from their homes". Category:Jandar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Rise of the Valkyrie Category:Swarm of the Marro